Lifting devices, such as cranes, are employed to hoist or lift objects to great heights. The lifting device may be employed at location such as a construction site. The construction site may have many different obstacles that impede lifting objects such as equipment, beams, lumber, building material, etc. The crane may swivel or pivot about a pivot point to allow the crane to lift and move objects into position and may risk a collision between a component of the crane or the object being lifted with an obstacle. The crane operator may or may not be aware of obstacles or collision risks.